


My Reason Is You

by Fangirlism_is_cool



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Texting, adorableness, lots of love, sherlock is keeping his promise, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlism_is_cool/pseuds/Fangirlism_is_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little domestic one-shot.<br/>Sherlock is keeping a promise, things are mentioned that John doesn't like, a small argument and a cute make up.</p><p>'What cake mix? JW<br/>Any is fine. The simplest the better since I expect to be thoroughly bad at this. SH<br/>I’ll make it, I have experience. You can tell her you did it. JW<br/>No, I wish to keep my promise. I’ll try my best, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it. This is something I want to do. SH'</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Reason Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is an RP between my friend and I over text. I was on a coach from Londond and was having a bit of an anxiety attack and he started this with me. He's not a Johnlock shipper so this was a big deal for him. I was Sherlock, he was John. So anything from Sherlock's POV is me, John's is my friend. I promised I'd give his tumblr link here so dando-calrissian is his tubmlr url. He's awesome, please go follow :D

John, we’re in need of milk again. The other carton got somewhat ‘contaminated’. SH  
What did you do this time? JW  
Nothing that concerns you. Just don’t drink it. Also, pick up some duct tape, mentos and coke. SH  
Sherlock. You’re not making a mentos and diet coke rocket. JW  
You don’t know that’s what I was going to do. I could be using those supplies to experiment how the acidity of coca cola affects different substances... Starting with mentos. SH  
Sherlock, I may not have your ‘superior intellect’ but I’m far from stupid. I am not buying you those supplies. Because you know I’m going to end up cleaning it. JW  
Fine. Stand in the way of Science, John. Don’t forget the milk. And DON’T drink the one in the fridge. I don’t want you glowing at crime scenes. SH  
Fine. From now on we’re having separate milk. I’ll buy two today, but from now, you buy your own milk, and I buy mine. JW  
You know that’s pointless John. I won’t buy milk and just use yours. I expect you already know that which is why it’s an empty threat. SH  
I hate the fact that I love you sometimes. JW  
No you don’t. Now bring me my mentos and coke. SH  
Any preference on milk? If it’s for an experiment, do you need skimmed, semi skimmed, or full fat? JW  
Perhaps one of each. I can record the results for each type. Also, if you really won’t let me do my experiment, pick me up some cake mixture. SH  
Cake mixture? Since when do you bake? JW  
I’m making good on a promise. SH  
To whom? JW  
Molly. After her help with when I... was away, I was grateful and asked her if there was anything I could do for her. She said to bake her a birthday cake when I got back. SH  
I told you never to speak of that. A simple ‘Molly’ would have sufficed. JW  
Well you wold have asked for a reasoning, and had I failed to mention it now, your progressive bad mood as to why I wouldn’t answer would have exasperated me to the point I would have blurted it out in a fit of annoyance and your madness with me would most likely be triple. So I thought I’d save myself the trouble. SH  
I’ll be home late. I’m going to Barts. JW  
I’ll meet you there. You’re most likely going to speak to Molly now I’ve told you this, so I might as well be there when you do. SH  
I’m not speaking to anyone Sherlock. Whenever I think about my time while you were ‘away’, I get a coffee and go to Barts. I sit in the spot where I was when I got the phone call and just ponder. I’ll get your milk, mentos, diet coke and cake mix before I come home. Don’t wait up if I’m late. JW  
John, please, don’t. You can talk to me if you wish to. Or if you’d rather not talk, I can just hold you until you feel better. Please John, we both had a rough time, you so even more than me. I don’t want you to be alone at any time I can help it. SH  
What cake mix? JW  
Any is fine. The simplest the better since I expect to be thoroughly bad at this. SH  
I’ll make it, I have experience. You can tell her you did it. JW  
No, I wish to keep my promise. I’ll try my best, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it. This is something I want to do. SH

Sherlock wants to know what your favourite cake is, but won’t tell me why. JW  
Oh that’s an easy one. Plain old Victoria Sponge :) MH x  
Thank you. Any particular flavour jam for the middle? JW  
Raspberry is always nice. I can’t imagine why he would want to know my favourite cake... But, well... he’s Sherlock. Why does he want to know anything? MH x  
Very true. Thanks Molly, I’ll speak to you soon. JW  
Pop into Barts any time John  MH x

I’m at the shops. Milk, mentos, diet coke, and cake ingredients. Anything else we need? JW  
I’ve decided to let you get me to watch James Bond tonight. So you might want popcorn for that. SH  
I’ve lent out my Bond collection. We’ll watch Inception instead. But please Sherlock, for the love of sanity, if you’re unable to not analyse it, please don’t voice any spoilers. It wasn’t fun when you ruined The Prestige half way through. JW  
But the plot was so predictable! Of course it was his twin. Once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. I had expected you to have been able to deduce it. However, if your mind is unable to see through the transparent folds of today’s Hollywood blockbusters, I shall refrain from telling you my deductions. Salted for me. SH  
As usual, I’m aware. Anything else? Any particular dinks? Other snacks? JW  
You already made me eat today John, you’ll be lucky if I manage the popcorn. SH  
I wish you’d eat more Sherlock. You don’t even manage a meal every day. It worries me. JW  
I don’t eat when I’m working John, digestion sows me down. I ate today because the case was over and I know you worry. SH  
I always worry Sherlock. Always. JW  
I know. I’m trying John. I know it worries you. But we’ve known each other six years now. Don’t you think if I was going to die of malnutrition, it would have happened by now? SH  
Why would you? You’ve already died once. JW  
John, don’t. Please. I know you’re still hurting, and I know nothing I do will ever make what I did ok. I’m here now, I’m back with you, like I should be. It pains me to know I hurt you so much, that you’re still hurting. And I will do all in my power to get your forgiveness. SH  
I’ll be home soon. I have the shopping. JW  
Ok. Would you like me to do anything to prepare for your arrival? SH#  
Pre heat the oven. Some of us have to eat. JW  
Done. Would you like me to set out crockery and cutlery? SH  
I can do that. Though I’d appreciate it if you could tell Mrs Hudson not to cook herself any tea. I bought a little more food than I needed, so I’ll make her up a plate. JW  
She said she’d be delighted to taste what you have cooked up. Would you like a cup of tea waiting for you? SH  
Depends, have you got the usual assortment of different teabags? Or have we just got the average Typhoo? JW  
Usual assortment. And I kept a jug of milk away from my experiment in case you couldn’t get milk. SH  
I have plenty of milk. But thank you for the concern. A cup of camomile would be delightful. I’ve been on my feet for hours. My knee is playing havoc. JW  
I’ll have it ready for you. Are you nearly home? SH  
The cab is just turning on to Baker Street now. JW  
Good. I require your assistance. SH  
Assistance? Sherlock, we’re going to be cooking before we watch a film. What could you possibly need? JW  
You’ll see when you get here. SH  
I’m outside. Come and help me with the shopping. JW

Sherlock bounded down the stairs of 221B and wrenched open the front door to see his army doctor standing there, key outstretched, with a look of confusion on his face, that swiftly disappeared when he saw Sherlock.  
The look of confusion was replaced with the lopsided grin that Sherlock had grown so fond of. Here he was, his consulting detective. John handed him a bag. “So, what was it you needed?”  
Sherlock enveloped the doctor in an embracing hug, wrapping his arms around him fully. He just held him. “I wanted to say I love you. I know I don’t say it often, but I do.” He buried his nose in John’s short blonde hair and breathed deeply. He smelled like home.  
John tensed for a spit second as Sherlock embraced him, before wrapping his arms around the suited man. He loved to hold him, it was just conformation that he was back, and not going anywhere. It’s why he held Sherlock for dear life whenever he woke up after a bad dream. It was always the same dream. He was watching Barts as always, on that terrible day.  
Sherlock felt Johns arms wind around him and let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Of course he knew about the dream, how could he not? He’d hear John crying his name in his sleep, sobbing. This would happen at least once a week and Sherlock would feel a wrench of guilt deep within his heart. He’d never leave his John alone again.  
John grabbed the tea that Sherlock had made and took a sip before sighing in satisfaction. It was perfect, as usual. He sat in his chair and was massaging his knee slowly.  
Sherlock stood behind John sat on his armchair and tentatively began to massage his shoulders. God, he was seriously tense. Sherlock worked he knots with practised ease and began to feel John unwind beneath his fingers.  
His knee was aching, as it did when he was out for a prolonged time. Though he always forgot about it when they were running about London.  
Sherlock used his skills to try and make John forget about his leg. It played up now and again (thankfully never during a case) and even though it gave John a lot of angst, Sherlock couldn’t help but be glad. After all, his incident in Afghanistan was the reason John was now with him.  
John smiled in appreciation. The others never saw this side. They always saw Sherlock’s work face. They never saw HIS Sherlock. He let out a sigh of contentment. “Thank you for the tea Sherlock” he said gratefully and made to get up. He had dinner to cook.  
Sherlock smiled his ‘specially for John’ smile and took his empty mug to put in the sink. As John stood at the counter, Sherlock sauntered over and wrapped his arms around his middle. John leaned into the touch and raised his head slightly when Sherlock kissed his cheek.  
John smirked and ran his fingers over Sherlock’s hand, which had locked around his waist. “Sherlock, I have to cook” he said, only half complaining.  
“But I want you to sit with me” Sherlock pouted. John twisted in his arms so that they were face to face and grinned at the look on his face. “Go and sit down Sherlock” he said. If possible, the pout got even poutier and John laughed. He leant up and pressed a quick kiss to his detective’s lips. “Now go, I have to stick this in the oven but I’ll be over soon.” At this, John found himself quickly bereft of Sherlock’s arms as he bounded his way over to the sofa. John laughed as he watched his lover throw himself on the sofa, quickly moving over so there was a sliver of room for John. Turning his impossible eyes on him, John felt a pang of love in his chest. He put the chicken in the oven and made his way to the sofa, ruffling his detective’s hair. He lay down across Sherlock, one hand twining with his, the other resting on his chest. This, he thought. This was perfect.


End file.
